


Storms

by lovelyethereal



Series: Philkas Fics From Wattpad [8]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Storms, philip is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: Rainy day cuddles and fluff.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semi_problematic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/gifts).



Gentle rain hits the roof at a steady pace, another clap of thunder makes the floor of the boys' apartment shake. The alarm on Philip's phone blares somewhere next to his head making him wince and shrink down further into the warmth of the bed. He blindly reaches out, patting the table next to their bed before he finds his phone, still blaring, hitting snooze and then dropping it onto the comforter. Lukas feels the other boy stirring next to him, arm tightening around his waist, pulling him back against his chest.

"No." Is all he says making Philip roll his eyes, hand wrapping around Lukas's wrist and struggling to pull it away. He results to turning in his boyfriend's arms, brushing some hair out of his face.

"I have to get ready for work, Luka." Philip says, smiling when Lukas shakes his head and buries his head in the space between Philip's pillow and his neck.

"Says who?" Lukas counters.

"Me. Plus, we all know that if I don't go one day, that place will fall apart." Lukas sighs against his neck, pressing lazy kisses to his collarbone.

"Just call in," He says, slipping his hand down from around Philip's waist to rest on his butt. "They'll be fine without you there for one day. And, you'd be here with me all day, we could do whatever we want. Sleep, cuddle...other things." He replaces lips with teeth and nips at the exposed skin making Philip tilt his head in an angle the allows the other boy better access.

"You do make a very compelling argument." Philip smirks at the ceiling, hand tangling in Lukas's hair, the latter pulling away from Philip's neck and bringing their lips together. At this point in their relationship, it is a choreographed dance, lips moving together perfectly, filled with smiles, tongues, and teeth. Lukas pulls Philip on top of him, the younger boy straddling his midsection, lips maintaining contact for a minute or so longer until Philip pulls away and presses a sweet kiss to his nose, slightly out of breath from their mini-make out session.

"Okay, gotta go." Philip rolls off of him and off the bed before Lukas can think about reaching for him, landing on his feet. Philip blows a kiss to him before walking toward the bathroom.

"Phil-What-You're such a _fucking tease_! You asshole."

"Lukas, if you don't know that by now, you haven't been paying nearly enough attention these last few years." Philip smirks to himself as he peeks back into their bedroom, watching as his boyfriend pouts adorably in their bed. He grins, walking back into the room and leaning over, pressing a soft kiss to Lukas's temple.

"You know you love me, and I'm gonna call in."

"I do love you, but you're still an asshole." Lukas can't help the smile that makes it's way onto his face at Philip's words.

"I know, baby."


End file.
